Le Fils de Loup
by Elbat
Summary: AU royaume de Valheindir, gouverné par le tyran Irvan Coeur-de-Dragon, un jeune homme, Dess, apprend qu'il est Fils de Loup, un loup-garou. Il rejoint alors la SombreGarde, gardienne de Valheindir, et fera par la suite, la connaissance des siens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il pleuvait des cordes, Dhannalia courait sous la pluie, son bébé dans les bras. Elle arriva au Monastère. Le bâtiment était immense. C'était une grande tour en pierre et en fer. La porte était plus haute que large. Elle frappa avec le marteau. Rien. Elle frappa encore, mais plus fort cette fois. Elle entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme en robe de nuit apparut et elle le reconnut immédiatement. La cicatrice qui arpentait depuis vingt ans son visage, son crâne toujours bien rasé : Odricus.

« Qu'es que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'en prie laisse-moi entrer. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Il regarda l'enfant, recula et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Elle entra et il l'emmena à une petite table dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'assit et il reparti dans les ombres. Odricus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé ou de tisane à la main. Elle n'en avait que faire, du moment que c'était chaud. « Tien, bois. » dit-il.

Elle posa le bébé sur ses genoux, prit la tasse et bu à grandes gorgées. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il reprit :

« Bien, maintenant dis-moi ce qui t'amène.

-L'enfant.

-Oui, quoi « l'enfant » ?

-Il faut que je sache.

-Non. »

Il se détourna et s'assit.

« Pourquoi ? demanda la femme.

-Parce que tu as reniée Kèrnahèle, voilà pourquoi.

-C'est ridicule ! Tu es Malhakay, tu es dans l'obligation de me dire si mon enfant en est Fils de Loup ou non.

-Figures toi que non. Je serais obligeais si tu étais disciple de Kèrnahèle. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…

-Bien. En tant qu'ami alors.

-Pourquoi es si important que ça. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais il lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lut anxiété et la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

« Qui est le père ? » demanda-t-il simplement, mais il n'avait pas besoin de posé la question, il le savait mais il besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais elle commença à pleurer.

« Dhannalia, qui est le père ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus autoritaire.

-C'est…, et elle lui murmura son nom à l'oreille.

-Par Kèrnahèle. Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? C'est leur chef, comment aurai-je peut refuser ?

-Tu es une servante ! Tu n'as pas à… faire ce que tu as fait avec cet homme. C'est son fils qui est là. Si Irvan l'apprend, il vous tuera tous les deux.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je sache s'il a hérité… plus que prévu, de son père. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle disait vrais.

« Soit, je ferais le Rituel. »

Dhannalia sécha ses larmes et reprit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle se leva et Odricus fit de même.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle. Dhannalia connaissait cette pièce. Elle y avait passé des heures avec Odricus pour les différents rituels utilisés par les Prêtres du Monastère, il y a quinze ans.

« Donnes-le moi, dit-il. »

Elle lui tendit le bébé. Il le prit et le posa sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une fenêtre en face de là où se trouvait Odricus. Elle y regarda la plaine, il ne pleuvait presque plus.

« Viens. »

Elle s'approcha et regarda son enfant, c'était un magnifique bébé, à la chevelure d'ombre. Mais elle arrêta de l'observer et se tourna vers Odricus.

« Te souviens-tu comment faire ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bien sûr.

-Aller. »

Il tendit les bras vers l'enfant. Dhannalia se plaça de l'autre côté de la table de pierre et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée la magie divine de Kèrnahèle. Son rôle dans le Rituel était de surveillé l'état mentale et physique de son partenaire. Le Rituel était extrêmement dur à maintenir : il fallait pour l'accomplir des années d'entraînement à la magie, et une force mentale et physique à toute épreuve.

Odricus commença le Rituel. Des tatouages apparurent partout sur sa peau, jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts, les marques de magie divine : la Bénédiction de Kèrnahèle. De longs et fins fils d'ombres, tirés de ces fameux « tatouages » sortirent de ses doigts bourrus de vieillard et s'attachèrent à l'enfant. Les « tatouages » se déplacèrent sur toute sa peau, jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Odricus commença une formule. Elle consistait à appeler Kèrnahèle pour qu'elle veille sur le rituel. Bien sûr, l'enfant ne devra jamais savoir qui était le père, en tout cas pas avant qu'il soit près. Mais que ferait-elle le moment venu ? Car quand une personne comme lui découvre son pouvoir, la marque, qui le suivra depuis sa naissance disparaîtra ; mais, la magie était encore une notion très vague, jamais on ne pourrait prédire le moment où il découvrirait sa véritable force. D'ici-là, le Roi-Dieu pourrait le retrouver n'importe où grâce au Cercle de Cirasius, de vieux sorciers qui vénéraient un dieu ancien et méconnu.

Une lumière noire éclaira l'enfant de l'intérieure. Les deux adultes se regardèrent. S'il était Fils de Loup comme son père, alors il serait initié soit à l'art de la diplomatie, soit au combat, selon ses aptitudes. Enfin, si elle réussissait à convaincre Odricus de prendre l'enfant au Monastère… Mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention de leur laisser son fils unique. « Le moment est venu », dit Odricus.

Les fils noirs qui reliaient le bébé au prêtre allèrent se loger dans le cœur de l'enfant. Une onde de choc se propagea dans toute la pièce, et une fumée s'échappa de la poitrine de l'enfant et prit une forme canine ; le petit loup de fumé hurla sur la poitrine de l'enfant, qui s'était endormit, puis se dissipa dans l'aire.

« Par Kèrnahèle », jura Odricus.

Dhannalia baissa la tête.

« Que devons-nous faire maintenant, Odricus ? demanda-t-elle.

-« Nous » ? Je t'ais seulement aidé pour ça ! J'ai fait ce que tu voulais que je face. Maintenant, je souhaiterais que vous quittiez le Monastère.

-Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Ce ne serait pas la volonté de Kèrnahèle. Et tu le sais.

-Ne me dite pas ce que Kèrnahèle voudrait. Tu l'as reniée.

-Je t'en en pris ! (Il réfléchit un instant.)

-Soit. Prend-le. »

Il sortit de la salle, suivit de près par Dhannalia. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce. Odricus sortit une bourse du tiroir d'une commode. Il regarda à l'intérieur et la tendit à Dhannalia.

« Tien. Tu vas prendre un cheval et aller à une petite ville, Coïl, dans l'est de Narvet. J'ai une maison de campagne dans le nord du village. Voilà la clé, dit-il en la lui tendant.

-Merci Odricus. Merci pour tout, répondit-elle en la prenant.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Maintenant il faut que tu y aille. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'un prêtre te vois ici, encore moins avec moi. »

Dhannalia rangea la bourse et la clé dans une des poches de sa robe de servante. Elle était partie du château en vitesse, il y a deux jours et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Elle devait partir.

« Bien, dit-il simplement. Aller. »

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et dit :

« Dhannalia, je ne voudrais pas que tu te face de fausses idées, par rapport à ce soir.

-Qu'es que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne suis pas, et ne serait jamais plus, ton ami, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu m'as compris ? Cette nuit-là, tu n'as pas reniée que Kèrnahèle. Tu as reniée tous tes amis du Monastère, et moi avec. »

Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. Un éclair frappa, et elle sortit, droit vers les écuries. Elle entendit la porte se fermer. Mais continua. C'était une femme forte, et même si elle ne savait pas encore comment, elle s'en sortirait. Dhannalia vit un cheval à peu près à sa taille et le monta. Le bébé ne s'était toujours par réveiller malgré l'orage et la pluie qui s'abattaient de nouveau sur eux puis quelques minutes.

Et bien soit, que cet enfant soit Fils de Loup ou pas, elle l'élèverait et lorsqu'il sera prêt, elle le mettrait sous le nez du roi. Et puis qu'il aille au diable, il crèverait comme le sale chien qu'il est ! Dess, son fils unique, sera celui qui libèrerait Valheindir de ce tirant. Elle sortit le cheval de l'écurie. Elle regarda droit devant elle et admira le soleil qui se levait tout doucement. La pluie s'arrêta. Elle fit claquer les rennes et le cheval partit au galop, direction Coïl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dess courait à travers la foule du marché. Il sauta et s'accrocha à une poutre qui dépassait de la façade d'un bâtiment et se balança en avant. Il atterrit sur un rondin de bois et se propulsa vers la prochaine. Il ne posa qu'un pied puis il courut sur la dizaine de rondins suivants. Arrivé au bout de la paroi, il sauta encore et s'agrippa à un pot de fleurs accroché par une chaine à l'extrémité du toit. Il se reçut sur la pancarte d'une auberge. Dess s'arrêta et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il tomba dans une charrette de foin et ressorti en sautant sur le côté, puis marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il eut repris son souffle, vers la maison en bois en face de lui. Il y vivait seul avec sa mère depuis quatorze années. Depuis, il avait arpenté Coïl mille fois et il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. La maison avait deux étages. Deux fenêtres étaient disposées sur la façade au deuxième. Dess traversa la rue en courant et mit un pied sur la façade pour se propulser jusqu'aux deux rondins de bois qu'il avait installé pour grimper et descendre directement depuis sa chambre. Il se hissa et mit son autre pied sur un des rondins. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dans sa chambre, puis la referma et se dirigea droit vers la porte. La pièce était la plus grande salle de toute la maison. Sa mère c'était « sacrifiée », en quelque sorte, et elle avait donc la plus petite pièce. Celle-ci était autre fois celle de Bivar Ar'nahèle, leur ancien esclave. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et que Bivar était un fugitif de son pays, ils avaient trouvés un accord comme quoi ils l'hébergeraient mais ne le payeraient pas. Il était mort il y a deux.

Dess ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier. Il arriva dans le salon. Sa mère dormait sur le fauteuil. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Maman, maman. (Elle se réveillait lentement.)

-Mmm, qu'es qu'il y a, Dess ?

-Maman, le soleil va se coucher. Faut que tu te lèves. »

Sa mère travaillait à l'auberge juste en face de la maison. Elle y était serveuse, et ne travaillait que de nuit. Évidemment, des dizaines de salauds venaient juste pour les séduisantes serveuses de l'auberge du « Chien rugissant ». C'est pourquoi il la suivait la plupart du temps, pour la surveiller, elle et surtout tous les hommes suspects dans la salle. Bien qu'il ne sache pas se battre, il espérait que sa rage lui permettrait de tenir face à un homme adulte (pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu à vraiment se battre avec un de ces hommes…).

Sa mère se leva de son fauteuil et bailla.

« Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu restes à la maison, Dess.

-Quoi ? Tu sais que tu as besoin de moi. La dernière fois, quand….

-Arrête, le coupa-t-elle. Tu fais ce que je te dis. D'accord ? »

Il hésita un instant.

« Oui, maman. »

Évidemment, il ne tiendrait pas promesse. Il connaissait un passage jusqu'au toit de l'auberge que sa mère ne connaissait pas. La mère marcha vers l'escalier et commença à grimper les marches. Puis elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte pour se préparer. Dess monta dans la sienne et fit de même. Il sentait que cette nuit serait, dangereuse.

La nuit tombait petit à petit. Dess attendait patiemment dans sa chambre. Quand le moment sera venu, il descendrait et surveillerait sa mère jusqu'à l'aube. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les talons de sa mère claquer. Il regarda par sa fenêtre et attendit qu'elle entre dans la taverne. Une fois cela fait, il ouvrit la fenêtre et descendit comme il était monté plus tôt dans la journée. Il traversa la rue et sauta sur le rebord de la charrette de foin. Il rebondit et s'accrocha à un rondin qui dépassait de la façade. Il monta dessus et continua sur la pancarte de l'auberge. Il sauta et grimpa sur le toit. Une fois en haut, il déplaça une bonne épaisseur chaume et décrocha quelques planches de bois. Puis il se glissa dans le faux plafond pour accéder à la mansarde. Avec toutes les fois où sa mère avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne, il avait eu l'occasion de se faire un petit abri dans celle-ci. Il prit une couverture sur un côté. De là, il regarda à travers la jointure des planches mal ajustées. La salle était très grande et une quinzaine de tables meublait la pièce avec des dizaines d'homme et de femme. Dess repéra enfin sa mère. Elle portait un plateau avec cinq bières blondes. Elle le porta jusqu'à une table d'un seul homme. Elle n'en posa pas une, mais les cinq, puis elle repartie au bar prendre une autre commande. La soirée semblait très bien se passée. Il c'était surement fait du mauvais sang pour rien. Mais il resterait tout de même, au cas où.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la nuit fut longue et ennuyeuse. Il était fatigué, heureusement que sa mère finissait dans quelques minutes. Elle parla un instant avec le patron, il hocha de la tête puis elle lui rendit son tablier et elle sortit par derrière. Dess regagna le toit par le même chemin utilisé plus tôt dans la soirée et observa la suite des événements. Un homme attendait la serveuse, adossé à un mur. Sa mère lui jeta à peine un regard. Mais il la prit par l'épaule et la ramena vers lui. Elle le repoussa. Il la reprit par le bras et sorti une dague. Dess chercha un objet qu'il pourrait lui jeter dessus. Il trouva son bonheur : la planche de bois qu'il avait déplacé en début de soirée. Il se mit debout, prit la planche et la lança sur l'homme. Oui ! pensa Dess. En pleine tête ! L'inconnu tomba à terre. Il saignait du front. Dess se servit de ce handicap pour descendre du toit. Quand il arriva au niveau du sol, sa mère ne peut qu'être surprise. L'inconnu l'attrapa par la cheville et la fit tomber. Elle tourna la tête et elle ne vit pas que Dess courrait déjà vers eux. Elle tenta de se libérée et réussi. Dess, arrivé devant l'homme, ne s'arrêta pas, mais sauta par-dessus lui et lui donna un grand coup de pied sous le menton. Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers lui. Sa mère s'était réfugiée dans l'angle d'un mur de l'auberge.

« Dégage de là, et revient plus mettre les pieds par-là », dit Dess.

L'homme se retourna. Il était défiguré. Du sang coulait de son front et de son menton et son visage commençait à se tuméfié. Dess ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le fer à cheval difforme accroché à sa ceinture. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi Dana, marmonna l'inconnu.

-Parfaitement, répondit Dess.

-Ça doit être super gênant pour toi Dana. »

Dess se tourna vers sa mère. Elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais l'homme à terre.

« Disons que… c'est comme un ange gardien que l'on n'a pas vraiment désirer. »

L'homme eut un petit rire, en se mettant à genoux. Dess se retourna vers lui et lui remit un coup de pied là où il lui avait lancé la planche. Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et souffla un grand coup en retombant parterre.

« Dess ! lui reprocha sa mère. On s'en va, aller. »

Elle se releva, le prit par la main et ils partirent dans la nuit noire, et traversèrent les cent mètres jusqu'à la maison. Ils entrèrent et sa mère se mit la tête dans les mains.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Pas un merci ? Rien ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi en démolissant Hors ?

-Quoi ? C'était Hors ? »

Hors était un forgeron de la partie nord de Coïl qui tenait aussi un magasin d'armes. C'était un ami de sa mère. Son magasin se trouvait non loin de la maison. Il disait souvent que si Dess le voulait il pourrait faire un tour à la forge et trouver un petit boulot qui l'attendait car Hors avait besoin d'un assistant pour quelques commandes. Mais comment Dess aurait pu savoir que…. Ho mince, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le fer à cheval difforme était la première création de Hors. Il le gardait toujours avec lui, comme un porte-bonheur.31

« Oui, c'était lui, et il était enfin sûr de pouvoir te prendre comme assistant. Donc demain tu iras à la forge et tu t'excuseras, d'accord jeune homme ?

-Oui…maman…, dit Dess.

-Monte dans ta chambre, dit-elle d'un ton désespéré. »

Il monta et se coucha sans un mot. Il avait dut passer pour un fou ! Demain il essaierait de se racheter avec Hors. Et il savait exactement comment : il était détenteur d'un métal assez rare dans la région, le natrium, qu'il voulait offrir à Hors pour son anniversaire, dans quelques mois. Mais il pourrait sans doute le lui donner demain. Il avait réussi à l'échangé à un contrebandier contre une dague qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une de ses excursions en prétendant que s'était une arme de la guerre de Mère Nature, une guerre qui avait opposée toutes les catégories de mages élémentaires. Mais comment cet imbécile avait-il pu le croire ? En tout cas pour le moment, il avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Irvan faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, et discutait avec Dzhoshir, le grand dragon blanc. Il ne cessait de penser au diner de ce soir. Les cinq seigneurs de Valheindir et lui-même se réunirait autour d'un festin pour décider de ce qu'il adviendrait le seigneur d'Ardaos, un désert ardent d'où l'on exportait des esclaves, car le seigneur Farrek n'avait pas réussi à contenir la révolte des esclaves, les S'athots. Ils étaient la principale sorte d'exportation d'Ardaos. Il avait bau connaître les secrets des ombres, diriger un royaume était bien plus dure que de créé un petit démon ; et il en savait quelque chose, lors de sa jeunesse il avait essayé, emportait par son orgueil enfantin, il avait parié cinq pièces d'or à son père. Dzhoshir rumina quelque chose en draconique, mais Irvan ne comprit pas. Le dragon répéta en langue commune :

« Ce n'est pas si dure, il a échoué, alors donne-le moi.

-Non, il pourrait toujours me servir un jour où l'autre, répondit le Roi-Dieu en langue draconique. »

Le dragon rumina son mécontentement et reprit.

« Tu te ramolli Irvan.

-Comment oses-tu ? hurla le monarque

-Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi. Je te connais trop bien.

-Tais-toi dragon ! »

Dzhoshir leva la tête et montra les dents.

« Désoler, Dzhoshir. Mais tout ça ! Ça devient trop dur pour moi.

-Ne dis pas ça mon seigneur ! Tu es fait pour gouverner.

-Tu as raison. Mais donc… que faire pour Farrek ? »

Le dragon réfléchi un instant. Il le regarda simplement.

« Bien, si tu veux », répondit Irvan.

Un major d'homme entra dans la pièce et déclara :

« Maître, le diner…

-Je sais, je sais, j'arrive, le coupa Irvan. »

Le major d'homme quitta la salle du trône suivit par Irvan et Dzhoshir. Heureusement, tout le château avait été reconstruit lors du couronnement d'Irvan, en tenant compte des dimensions impressionnantes du dragon. Ainsi, ce dernier pouvait se déplacer librement dans le château mais devait tout de même se garder de déployer ses énormes ailes. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des buffets où tous les seigneurs les attendaient déjà, debout devant la table. Dzhoshir s'allongea dans un coin et entama son propre festin entièrement constitué de veaux et de porc, placé dans un énorme bol d'argent et d'éteint. Irvan s'assied sur le siège d'honneur. Il hocha simplement la tête et tous s'assirent commencèrent à manger. Un silence gêné vient ce placer parmi les invités. Un silence que le roi brisa :

« Alors, quelle nouvelle de Quarsèle, seigneur Dicolt ? »

Dicolt se trémoussa sur sa chaise et regarda les autres seigneurs, attendant une aide quelle qu'elle soit. Mais comme Irvan s'y attendait, personne ne le regarda. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique manteau en fourrure. Dicolt avait beau être un imbécile, il avait du goût. Il volait presque la vedette à Irvan, habillé d'une robe masculine violette sombre avec un manteau rouge aux bords blancs et avec des pierres précieuses.

« Euh, oui, et bien, les forêts se vide et les mines se aussi. A vrais dire, nous n'aurons bientôt plus de natrium. Les deux mines de natrium se sont effondrées. Et même si les mines de fer n'en sont pas encore là, je pense que l'on pourrait tomber en pénurie. »

La principale exportation de Quarsèle était les métaux : fer, natrium, or, et platine. Mais après vingt-huit ans à creuser dans les mêmes mines, il était normal qu'elles s'effondrent. Le roi mâcha puis avala un gros morceau de porc cuit à la broche.

« Tomber en pénurie dites-vous ? Aller s'y, expliquez-nous.

-Bien, et bien le fer à bau être un matériau convenable pour la construction d'armes et d'armures, il est bien plus lourd que le natrium, donc, si l'on l'utilise comme nouveau matériel principale, il nous faudra bien plus d'hommes pour le transport jusqu'à Brithall. Et cela fera donc moins d'homme au palais. Et puis le natrium est bien plus solide que le fer. »

Le roi réfléchit un instant puis mangea un autre bout de viande et dit :

« Et donc ?

-Et donc… mon seigneur ?

-Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Dicolt regarda encore tous les autres seigneurs d'un air inquiet.

« Et bien… je…

-N'en dites pas plus, dit Irvan. »

Il s'essuya la bouche et se leva. Les onze seigneurs commencèrent à ce lever eux aussi, mais il fit un geste de la main et ils se rassirent sans un mot. Irvan marcha doucement vers Dicolt. Une fois arrivé devant lui, il lui dit :

« Debout Dicolt. »

Celui-ci avala sa salive et se leva avec hésitation.

« Ou…oui mon seigneur ?

-Allons, debout, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Dicolt eu un petit sourire. Mais continuait de le regarder avec hésitation et peur.

-Mais lui…, dit-il en se décalant pour que Dicolt voie Dzhoshir.

Dicolt regarda le dragon de dix mètres de long pour huit de large, ailes tendues. Le dragon leva la tête et tendit le cou vers les deux hommes. Il ouvrit la bouche et appât Dicolt. Il leva la tête en arrière pour le faire glisser dans sa gorge. Irvan se retourna vers les autres seigneurs et dit :

« Problème suivant. Farrek, que pouvait-vous nous dire sur la révolte des Sa'thots en Ardaos ?

-A vrais dire… ce n'est pas vraiment une révolte…plutôt une…simple manifestation. Mais rassurer-vous mon seigneur, tout sera bientôt régler. »

Irvan fit un signe de mains pour lui dire de ce lever. Farrek se leva et Irvan vit enfin sa tenue : une robe qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Mais on voyait immédiatement que c'était une contrefaçon. Ardaos était un pays très pauvre mais de là à ce que son seigneur mette des contrefaçons des robes du roi, cela aller trop loin. Farrek gérait trop mal son pays pour qu'on le laisse faire. Irvan reprit :

« Une simple manifestation dites-vous. Il y a eu tout de même quatre tentative d'assassinat en un moi. »

Il vit l'inquiétude remplir soudainement le seigneur. Mais il répondit quand même.

« Oui, mais…et bien ce n'étaient que des échecs. Et puis il n'y a pas eu de morts.

-D'après mes rapports, il y en a eu trois. »

Farrek semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Irvan s'en délectait. Il aimait voir les gens souffrir. Il s'avança vers Farrek. Contre toute attente ce dernier sortie une dague et la pointa vers le roi. Mais Irvan n'eut pas un mouvement de recul. Il continua d'avançait.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! cria Farrek. Je ne me laisserais pas bouffer par cette chose ! »

Irvan utilisa le Dhonnaqu'aï pour avancer à une vitesse improbable et arriva juste devant le seigneur Farrek.

« Allons, Farrek. Laissait-moi faire. »

Irvan prit la main armée de Farrek et s'empala sur la dague d'acier. Il émit à peine un gémissement. Puis il puisa dans sa douleur et prit la tête de Farrek entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir entièrement noir. Puis il relâcha la puissance accumulée en crachant un torrent de flammes noires en plein dans le visage de Farrek. Irvan entendit à peine Dzhoshir levait la tête, réveillé par le bruit. Lorsqu'Irvan eu fini, il décolla ses mains du visage de Farrek et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Le seigneur tomba au sol, le visage carbonisé, les chairs mutilées par le feu magique.

« Dzhoshir, appela Irvan, débarrasse-moi de ça. »

Cette fois, Dzhoshir ne put pas seulement lever la tête et gober le corps. Il dut presque se lever et tendre le cou en entier pour happer le seigneur Farrek. Irvan marcha doucement vers son siège, posant un lourd regard sur chacun des neuf seigneurs restants. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la plaie, faisant une tâche rouge sur le l'étoffe blanche. Juste avant qu'il ne s'asseye, un majordome arriva presque en courant.

« Mon seigneur, ho bonté divine, vous êtes blessé, dit-il.

-Plus tard, répondit simplement le roi. »

Mais le majordome ne sembla pas comprendre et resta à ses côté. Irvan le prit par la gorge et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Plus tard. » Il se rassit et continua son repas.

« Les cinquante-neuf cuisiniers de se château on fait ce repas rien que pour vous, vous n'allez tout de même pas le gaspiller à cause de moi. »

Les seigneurs se regardèrent et continuèrent à manger en silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dess courrait sur un toit sur lequel il venait d'atterrir. Il faisait beau. C'était un magnifique après-midi. Il sauta encore et se reçut en roulade sur le faitage d'une maison. Il s'arrêta net en position à genoux. Il se déplaça vivement sur le toit en tapotant le sol du pied. Et trouva la planche creuse. Il avait trouvé la cachette lors d'une de ses premières explorations et était tombé dans le trou. Il déplaça la planche et sorti la chose difforme qui remplissait l'espace du trou. C'était bizarre. Le natrium n'était pas censé être difforme, même brute. Il déballa la chose. Ce qu'il avait caché ici il y a trois moi avait été remplaçait par une lourde pierre sur laquelle avait été collé un mot :

« Surprise !

Tu as trouvé mon cadeau. Je t'invite à venir récupérer ton bien au QG. Tu te douteras que ton bout de métal est la cause de mon invitation. Et au cas où tu hésiterais quand même à venir, on tien ta précieuse maman. A tout t'à l'heure,

Rako »

Quoi ? Comment Rako avait-il pu ? Il était le contrebandier auquel il avait escroqué le morceau de natrium. Non. Il bluffait. Dess en était sûr. Il ne ferait jamais ça à une femme innocente. Quoi que… S'il s'était permit de prendre sa mère en otage, ça devait être vraiment urgent pour Rako. Il se sortit tout ça de la tête, remit la pierre à sa place et la cacha sur la planche. Hors devrait attendre pour son cadeau et ses excuses. Dess devait d'abord sauvé sa mère de cette ordure de Rako. Il se retourna et commença à courir. Il sauta et continua sa course en revenant vers sa maison. Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de savoir si tout ça était vrai ou si s'était du bluff.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Dess ne vit rien de choquant. Toute la façade semblait parfaitement normale. Dess s'approcha et entra en frappant violement la porte d'un coup de pied, s'attendant à une attaque. Mais rien. Rien, appart un salon ravagé, des meubles brisé par terre. Ou encore le fauteuil de sa mère troué et des bouts de rembourrage dans tous les coins. Non, il n'y avait pas que du rembourrage. Il y avait un autre bout de papier. Dess avança vers celui-ci, le prit dans la main et le lu :

« Ah ! Je savais que tu viendrais ici. Malheureusement pour toi, tu arrives trop tard. Mes hommes sont passés la prendre cet après-midi. Pendant que tu lisais mon premier petit mot. Bon et bien je t'attends. Oh, et avant que j'oubli, sache que pour chaque minutes perdu à lire mes petites diversions, ma merveilleuse lame fétiche caressera la douce joue de ta mère.

Rako »

Quel vieux salaud ! Ces deux mots n'avait étés qu'une diversion ! Mais pendant ces quelques minutes, Rako faisait du mal à sa mère ! Dess sera les poings et froissa le papier jusqu'à le réduire en boule et le lança contre un mur. Il fit volte-face et sorti de la maison. Il regarda à gauche et droite. Mais où était ce foutu QG ? Il prit à gauche. De toute façon Coïl n'était pas une très grande ville. Dess grimpa un mur, pour une meilleure vu d'ensemble et chercha des yeux le moindre indice. Il en trouva un : le mendient Falt Steet, autrement dit, le Passeur. Dess descendit et ce mêla à la foule. Il profita de se camouflage pour essayer de se souvenir de la phrase clef. Mas rien ne lui revient. A part une chose. S'il avait retenu quoique ce soit sur les hommes de Rako, c'était qu'ils étaient tous facilement corruptibles. Il arriva devant le passeur et tenta sa chance :

-« Combien pour le pain de droite ?

-Faux », répondit le passeur en sortant très discrètement une dague de sa manche. Il s'assura que personne ne les regardait, pour l'emmenait dans une petite ruelle sombre.

« Arrête, dit Dess. J'ai de l'or. »

Il aurait préféré être plus subtil, mais la lame sur sa gorge l'en dissuada.

« Combien ?, demanda le passeur

-Dix ? dit Dess au pif.

-Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi !

-Bon, quinze. Je n'irais pas au-dessus. »

Le passeur réfléchit un instant puis dit :

« Bon, ok. »

Dess sortit une bourse et la lui donna. Il venait de dépenser quatre semaines de petits boulots. Boulanger, écuyer, baby-sitter et même un peu de vol-à-la-tir. Le Passeur rangea sa dague et lui dit :

« Vingt mètres, pas plus, pas moins. »

Puis, ils se glissèrent dans la foule.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à une veille cabane abandonnée. A vrais dire il ne restait plus que des ruines. La maison avait été entièrement brûlée par un incendie qui avait ravagé tout le quartier. Ce dernier avait était rénover mais comme la famille vivant dans cette bicoque avait été tué dans l'incendie, personne ne c'était occupé de la maison. Ils entrèrent et le vieillard commença à chercher l'entrée. Il déplaça un tapis et Dess aperçu la trappe. Le Passeur sortit une clef et la glissa dans la serrure. Dess s'approcha et il lui ouvrit sans un mot. Dess se glissa à l'intérieur. Le mendiant referma la trappe et Dess put l'entendre marcher sur les planches bois calcinées. Un long couloir partait sur sa droite. Il attendit un instant et entendit un bruit étrange, comme si une vingtaine d'hommes criait et rigolait en même temps, un bruit très lointain et étouffé. Il se dirigea vers eux.

A tous les coups, c'était les hommes Rako. Dess couru. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il arriva enfin devant une porte et frappa, non pas de la main mais du pied. La porte sortit de ses gongs et tomba en un fracas qui surpris tous les hommes qui se trouvé derrière. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Les odeurs d'hommes, de porc cuit à la broche, de piquette se mélangeaient dans ses narines, donnant ainsi un fumé qui lui donna presque envie de vomir. Mais il n'était nullement impressionné. Il repéra Rako. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois au fond de la pièce, sur une petite estrade mangeant une énorme cuisse de poulet rôti. Il était grand, brun et un peu plus grassouillet que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il s'arrêta enfin de se goinfrer et regarda Dess.

« Tient Dess tu es là.

-Où est ma mère Rako ? » demanda Dess, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Le contrebandier prit encore un bout de poulet et répondit en montrant de sa cuisse un coin de la salle :

« Elle est là-bas. »

Dess tourna la tête et vit sa mère attachée et ficelée comme un saucisson dans un coin, des cicatrices ensanglantées partout sur le visage. Il se retourna vers Rako des éclairs dans les yeux. Il s'élança vers lui en criant, mais deux hommes lâchèrent leur bout de viande, décollèrent de leur bancs respectifs et l'attrapèrent par les bras, de chaque côté, de mains grasses, mais fermes. Rako se leva de sa chaise à son tour, descendit les quelques marches et continua :

« Dess, mon ami, comme tu es prévisible. Tout comme ta mère d'ailleurs. En même temps, je pense qu'il est logique qu'une femme se débatte lors de son viol par une quinzaine d'homme. (Il rit puis fit une courte pause. Dess n'en revenait pas. Il eux envie de le tuer à mains nu.) Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? continua Rako. (Il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Arrivé devant Dess, Rako cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et un homme se leva derrière Dess, qui tenta de se retourner mais les deux malabars qui lui tenaient les bras le remirent à sa place. Celui qui c'était levé arriva à côté de Rako et lui donna le natrium volé, puis il reparti à sa place. ) Pour ça, dit-il en le lui mettant sous le nez. Tu m'as eu cette fois, je dois l'admettre. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsqu'on trompe Rako, on en paye les frais. »

A ces mots, les deux malabars le frappèrent au ventre du genou en même temps. Le jeune homme se cassa en deux sous la puissance du choc. Sa mère cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Les deux hommes remirent ça, cette fois ci un dans le ventre et l'autre sous le menton. Dess cracha un jet de sang sur le sol. Puis les deux malabars le remirent à peu près droit, autant qu'il le purent. Rako rangea le natrium dans sa poche et se pencha pour être à sa taille et continua :

« Ou alors, tu peux rejoindre mes hommes et moi-même. Au choix. »

Dess cracha un autre jet de sang sur le visage de Rako. Et sourit, puis rigola. Rako le regarda et fit un signe de la main. Les deux malabars le jetèrent au sol, sur le dos. Tous se ruèrent sur lui et lui assénèrent des coups partout où c'était possible. Dess n'entendait plus que des gros «boums» à cause du sang qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Les coups se firent encore plus douloureux. Mais Dess s'engourdissait tellement qu'il ne s'entait que les chocs sur ses côtes brisées, sur son dos courbé et sur son visage qui saignait abondement. Il tenta de se relever. Mais un coup sur les côtes le fit retomber.

Non, il ne finirait pas comme ça. Il ne finirait pas amocher sous les coups d'abrutis aux doigts pleins de graisse. Il ne finirait pas sous terre comme un moins-que-rien. Il tenta de nouveau de se relever. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux et continua. Il se leva enfin, il n'était pas très droit mais tenait debout. Il se tenait les côtes d'une main, alors que son bras droit tombait sur côté, et se balancer doucement au grès de la respiration saccadée du jeune homme. Tous s'arrêtèrent, ne sachant pas si ils devaient continuaient ou pas. La peur se dessina sur le visage du contrebandier, comme si il voyait un revenant.

« Qu'es ce que vous attendaient bande d'abrutit, tuer-le ! »

Dess entendit une dague sortir de son fourreau derrière lui. L'homme cria en chargeant et essaya de la planter dans son épaule par le haut. Dess se retourna en un éclair et stoppa le coup net avec son avant-bras. Une nouvelle et surprenante force brûlait en lui. Il se sentit plus assuré, et ses ongles s'allongeait et ses dents devenir de longs et puissants crocs ; sa vue se troubla un instant, puis revint, faite uniquement de noir et de blanc ; l'homme tenant la dague tenta de reculer mais il était comme paralyser. Il sentit sa peau le picoter, puis le brûler terriblement ; elle devint noire, et il sentit avec sa respiration, de petits frissons, lorsque les longs poils noirs qui le recouvraient complétement se trémoussaient, sur ses bras, son ventre, son dos, son visage, et ses jambes. Sa tunique émit un léger bruit, lorsqu'elle se déchira pour laisser de l'espace à sa musculature, soudainement égale à celle d'un soldat d'élite. Ses jambes s'allongèrent, et ses pieds s'allongèrent, jusqu'à réduire ses mocassins en charpie ; des longues griffes, pareilles à celles de ses mains, remplacèrent ses ongles de pieds. Avec son autre bras (qui s'était miraculeusement rétablit), Dess planta ses ongles en dessous du menton et lui déchira la gorge. Un autre fonça sur lui avant même que le premier ne tombe à terre. Dess fit volte-face, évita le coup et planta les crocs qui avait remplaçait ses dents à la jugulaire. Lorsqu'il les retira, un jet de sang d'un mètre sorti et éclaboussa tous ceux qui se trouver derrière. Dess donna ensuite un violent coup de pied dans la cage thoracique de son assaillant. Il tomba, et tous foncèrent sur le jeune homme. Dess esquiva un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il tendit le bras instinctivement et trois de plus tombèrent. Il continua d'éviter les coups, s'accroupit, et planta les griffes dans le genou d'un homme. Il remonta toute la jambe, toujours enfoncé dans les chairs, jusqu'à la cage thoracique. Il retira ces armes meurtrières qu'étaient devenues ses griffes, et l'homme tomba à terre. Il para deux ou trois coups et creva un œil. L'homme tomba en criant. A ce moment, le reste ses assaillants s'arrêtèrent de nouveau et le regardèrent, effrayés. Dess écrasa du pied la tête du borgne à terre. Puis, il s'arrêta lui aussi et sera les poings.

« Tu as déjà fini ? demanda Rako. C'était plutôt rapide. Enfin bon, après tout je peux comprendre que ta petite garce de mère ne t'intéresse pas outre mesure. »

Rako sorti une dague de sa veste et marcha vers la mère en larme. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue de sa lame. Rako appuya légèrement et lui trancha la joue. Dess entra dans une fureur plus que noire.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! hurla-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne : elle était rauque, cassée, sombre, rappeuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'eut vécu.

Il tendit la main et un hurlement, comparable à celui d'un lion éclipsa le sourire idiot de Rako. Son nez et son menton s'allongèrent. Ses crocs s'agrandirent encore et ses vêtements se déchirèrent encore plus, le laissant nu. Il prit alors l'apparence d'un loup géant sur deux pattes et il sentit au fond lui, une bête se réveiller et griffer, mordre frapper et s'agiter dans tous les sens dans la cage où elle était enfermée. Dess se mit à courir vers le contrebandier et sauta en l'air et il eux une soudaine et très violente envie de faire plus que de le tuer. Il eux envie de le décapité, de le saigné comme un porc, et de lui arracher les membres un par un.

Ses griffes se plantèrent dans les épaules de Rako. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il les retira et planta les griffes dans l'entre-jambe. L'escroc hurla de douleur. Il les retira et un trait de sang gicla sur le sol. Il empoigna la tête de Rako dans ses mains et libéra sa fureur. Il donna un violent coup de tête au receleur et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de Rako, en plein dans la jugulaire. Celui-ci hurla encore. Dess retira ses dents en relevant la tête en arrière et vit alors la gorge déchirée de Rako. Les chaires étaient déchiquetées. Il leva le corps de Rako. Ce dernier était presque mort. Dess serra de plus en plus fort. Il appuya et déchira ainsi la tête Rako en deux. Les chaires se déchirèrent, et les os se brisèrent dans un son abominable, du sang giclant une fois de plus dans tous les sens. Crocs, griffes, poils et vue en noir et blanc disparurent en quelques secondes et il se sentit soudain extrêmement faible. Il tomba à genoux, puis au sol et sa vision devint floue. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut sa mère, un éclair jaissant de ses mains. Il n'eux pas le temps de se posait la moindre question sur tout ce qui venait de se passé. Il perdit conscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Irvan se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé qu'un enfant venait de… non, ce n'était pas UN enfant, mais l'enfant, et il venait de découvrir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il serait maintenant bien plus dur à retrouver sans la Marque. Le Cercle. Il était temps de convoquer le Cercle de Cirasiuce. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait appel à eux, c'était pour trouver un puissant mage noir hérétique qui c'était opposé à sa volonté et avait failli détruire Brithall, la capitale du royaume. Lorsqu'un mage découvrait ses pouvoirs magiques pour la première fois, la marque qui le collait depuis sa naissance, disparaissait, et le mage ne pouvait être retrouvable seulement grâce à la puissance, plus ou grande de sa magie.

Irvan se leva, enleva sa robe de chambre et s'habilla plus convenablement. Ses vieux sorciers devaient avoir environ mille ans. Mais depuis la dernière fois, Irvan n'avait sous doute pas pris une ride grâce à un sortilège qu'il s'était lui-même attribué il y a longtemps. Il mit une robe en soit, semblable à celle qu'il avait porté hier soir. Il sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans le couloir. Il avança dans la pénombre pendant quelques minutes, et arriva à la porte principale et sortit du château. Irvan dut contourner le fort et arriva dans la cour. Il serpenta en les bouquets et les pots de fleurs et arriva dans une mini-cour. Il contourna le pilier central qui le représentait donnant un ordre avec un bras tendu et l'autre la main sur la taille. Il appuya sur une pierre qui constituait la base de l'édifice. Il recula et la statue commença à reculer puis s'enfonça dans le sol. Un escalier apparut, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château. Irvan descendu les marches à toute vitesse. Quelques torches éclairaient tout le long du chemin.

Un chant étrange remonta aux oreilles d'Irvan. Comme un rituel païen. Il y était presque. Arrivait au bout de l'escalier, il entra dans un immense hall de trente mètres de haut. D'incroyables piliers soutenaient le poids d'au moins cent mètres de terre et de pierre sous la surface du sol. Le chant se fit plus fort et Irvan distingua plusieurs voix. Environ quinze, pensa Irvan. Il traversa le hall et arriva sur une estrade où priaient les Quinze, autrement dit, le Cercle de Cirasius. Grâce à eux, il retrouverait cet enfant et le tuerait. L'un des sorciers se leva et avança vers lui. Sa robe grise et sobre trainait par terre derrière ses pieds nus. Il était si vieux ! Et ses yeux blancs immaculé lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

« Mon seigneur, dit le vieil homme, cela faisait si longtemps. Peut-être quarante, cinquante ans.

-Oui, cinquante. Cirodias, j'ai besoin de votre pouvoir, encore une fois. »

L'homme eux un mouvement de désespoir.

« Mon seigneur…

-Je vous en prie ! »

Cirodias réfléchit.

« Je désament rien refusé à mon seigneur…

-Merci Cirodias.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Le sorcier se retourna et parla une langue inconnue d'Irvan. Tous arrêtèrent leur méditation et se prirent la main. Cirodias se mit au milieu du cercle et s'agenouilla, suivit de près par le roi. Le sorcier entama une méditation et tous firent de même. Irvan attendit, un peu mal allaise au milieu de tous ces vieillards.

« Mon seigneur, appela Cirodias. »

Irvan s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Cirodias. Ce dernier tendit la main. Irvan mit la sienne dans celle du sorcier et sentit une légère piqure. Il eux un mouvement de recul.

« Quesque vous faites ? demanda-t-il, légèrement énerver.

-Vous voulez que l'on retrouve le garçon, alors il nous faut de votre vision. Souhaitez-vous arrêter ?

-Non…

-Bien, alors continuons. »

Le rituel dura environ une demi-heure où Irvan dut rester debout tout du long. Lorsqu'il fut achevé, Cirodias se releva et dit :

« Mon seigneur il semblerait que votre… enfin celui que vous nous demandé ne soit pas repérable…

-Quoi ? Comment ça pas repérable ?

-Et bien nous l'avons effectivement vus, mais nous ne savons nullement où il se trouve. »

Irvan le prit par la gorge et le regarda droit dans les y eux.

« Vous allez me trouver ce garçon. Si je n'ai pas son emplacement exact demain à midi, je détruirai cet endroit de mes mains. Alors trouvez-moi ce fils de chienne ! »

Irvan lança le vieil homme à terre, fit volte-face et partit de cet endroit infernal. Ces vieux fous n'étaient même pas capables de retrouver un gosse d'environ une quinzaine années. Il était entouré d'imbéciles.

-Décidément, on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, marmonna Irvan pour lui-même.

Irvan somnolait sur le trône. Dzhoshir était allongé à côté du siège en or massif. Il devait être onze heures et il était assis sur ce trône depuis l'aube à écouter les paysans de Narvet se plaindre de tout et de rien. La seule nouvelle intéressante de la matinée fut la décision de réélection d'un seigneur de Quarsèle et d'Ardaos. Il avait choisi de laisser le choix aux habitants des deux pays. Il avait fait monter les taxes en Quarsèle, Ardaos et en Narvet. Le Nord avait décrété son indépendance, mais Irvan ne s'en faisait pour ça : après s'être rendues compte que leur petite révolution de tenait qu'à un fils, les habitants du Nord reviendraient vers lui en rampant pour qu'il les reprenne au conseil du royaume. Brise-crocs, leur seigneur, avait monté une révolution contre lui comme quoi la famille royale usurpait la couronne depuis presque mille ans et que celle-ci leur revenait de droit. Si les nordiques ne revenaient pas à lui, Irvan les éradiquerait d'un revers de la main. Cela faisait déjà au moins vingt ans que Brise-crocs et ses confrères faisaient office de résistance, mais Brise-crocs venait seulement de déclarer l'indépendance de ses terres et de ses habitants. Il fut son générale autrefois, avant sa petite révolution.

Puis toute la matinée avait été inintéressante. Un autre paysan passa, se plaignit, prit une ou deux poignées d'or et repartit. Irvan n'avait que très peu dormit hier soir. Après sa visite au Cercle de Cirasius, il était remonté et avait observé Valheindir, assit sur une chaise, en se demandant à quoi pouvais bien ressembler ses fils. Il avait eu tant de bâtards lors de son règne, et, n'aillant aucune descendance directe, peut-être… Le manent devant lui brisa le cours de ses pensées avec ses jacasseries. Il fut interrompu par un des gardes se trouvant dehors et qui autorisés, ou pas, l'accès à la salle du trône. Le garde en question faisait environ deux mètre de haut et portait une armure en bel acier noir. La cuirasse d'environ un centimètre d'épaisseur était coupée en son milieu par une bande de cuire tout aussi noire sur laquelle était attachée de travers une dague de natrium. Son épaulière droite était bien plus grosse que la gauche et était aussi noire que le reste. Une épée à deux mains gigantesque ornait son dos. La garde était un C tourné vers la lame et dans le pommeau était incrusté un morceau de natrium brute taillé en pointe vers l'extérieur. Sa cape trainait sur le sol de marbre. Ses bottes était en pointes, pour s'agrippait dans la terre ou la neige et remontait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses gants avaient des pointes aux bouts des doigts, et sur les premières phalanges. Sa capuche cachée ses yeux mais une énorme balafre était visible, traversant tout son visage et qui coupait sa bouche sur le côté. Irvan le connaissait bien. Dorval faisait partit de la garde d'Irilian ; un roi de l'ancien temps qui donna son nom à sa garde, le nom était resté car Irilian avait été un roi formidable : il avait fait construire le Monastère pour les prêtres de Kèrnahèle et avait gagné leur soutien, avait inauguré les mines de Kériliane et les scieries de Quarsèle. A vrai dire, Dorval était son meilleur ami, après Dzhoshir. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône et se pencha vers Irvan. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Votre Majesté, il y a un vieillard qui attend devant la porte. Dois-je le faire entrer ? »

Irvan s'éveilla en entendant ces mots.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Dorval se remit droit et repartit vers la porte. Le paysan attendait toujours en milieu de la salle, comme un idiot, la bouche ouverte.

« Très bien, dit Irvan pour tenter de se débarrasser de lui, … euh…

-Midvir, mon seigneur.

-Oui, c'est cela, oui. Et bien tout cela et bien triste et croyez-moi tout ce que vous venez de dire est affligeant et je ferais tout pour que ça change. Allons, prenait quelques pièce et retournait chez vous mon brave…

-Mid….

-Oui, peut import, aller-s'y. »

Le paysan se retourna et partit, simplement. Et tant mieux, se dit Irvan. Il attendit quelques minutes et les portes se rouvrirent. Un vieil homme traversa tout doucement la salle du trône. Cirodias leva la tête et dit :

« Votre majesté…

-Oui, passons. Où est-il ?

-Et bien…, traina Cirodias.

-Où est-il ? »

Le vieil homme laissa passer un petit moment avant de répondre, mais finit par dire :

« Nous… ne savons pas. »

Irvan frappa l'accoudoir du poing le plus fort possible. C'était impossible. Jamais le Cercle ne l'avait déçu à ce point. Il tenta de se maitriser et reprit :

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-il très doucement, comme si le simple fait de poser cette question lui demandait un énorme effort.

Cirodias réfléchi un instant, cherchant comment aborder la question.

« Et bien, c'était comme si, il possédait une… sorte de… bouclier magique. Quelqu'un l'a forcément mit là. La question est : qui ?

-Mais ?

-Mais… j'ais préférais avoir votre avis sur la chose, il se pourrait que nous retrouvions le créateur de ce bouclier. »

Irvan réfléchi un moment. Il regarda Cirodias longuement et lui sourit d'un air mauvais. Il savait parfaitement qui était le créateur, ou plutôt, la créatrice, de se bouclier magique.

« Parfait. Allez s'y.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Dess se réveilla en douleur. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de sa mère. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il se releva légèrement et regarda un peu autour de lui. Il se souvenait à peine de la veille. Une minute, si, il se souvenait, tout lui revenait petit à petit. Il se souvenait de sa maison ravagé, de la maison abandonnée, de la salle, des hommes, de l'odeur de porc fumé et de vin de mauvaise qualité. Et Rako. Le natrium. Les deux malabars. Et son bras. Il le leva et le vit tant bandé qu'il ne voyait plus du tout la peau. Mais comment pouvait-il le levait après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il laissa tombait sa tête en arrière. Une question lui vint et il la posa à voix haute presque sans s'en rendre compte : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il entendit sa mère soupirer et répondre : « C'est une longue histoire. » Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder et lui dit : « J'ai tout mon temps. »

Elle commença son histoire quatorze années au paravent, ce qui surprit Dess au plus haut point car il avait sous-entendu ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et non quatorze ans dans le passé. Mais il l'écouta parler de cette nuit où elle avait quitté le Monastère, prétendant qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre la résistance ; mais finit par devenir servante du roi ; de cette soirée où elle avait été voir son vieil ami Odricus pour savoir si son fils était un « Fils de Loup » ou pas (bien qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite le terme) ; et de toute ces années qu'elle avait passée, à surveiller chaque coin de rue, à faire deux fois le tour de la maison avant d'aller se coucher et de toutes les manies qu'elle prit pour le protéger de son père, un mystérieux inconnu pour Dess, vu que sa mère refusait de dévoiler son identité. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le récit de sa vie, un long silence s'installa entre la mère et son fils, un silence qui fut brisé par le froissement des draps lorsque Dess se releva. Ses membres ne lui faisaient pas spécialement mal, mais avec un peu de recul et ce qui s'était passé hier soir, cela ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la ferma lorsqu'elle vit que son fils marchait sans trop de difficulté. Dess s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regarda au travers et demanda :

« Ais-je des frères ou des sœurs ?

-Non. répondit-elle. »

Dess se retourna et marcha vers elle ; puis il se laissa tomber dans ses bras et fondit en larmes. Il se ressaisit et sécha ses larmes. « Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il. Elle réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

« A toi de choisir. Tu peux t'apitoyer sur ton sort, car tu es un monstre pour les uns, une créature de l'enfer pour les autres, ou tout simplement une abomination nommée « loup-garou » ; ou tu peux l'ignorer au même titre qu'une dent qui tombe. (Elle fit une courte pause.) Ou, tu choisir d'en faire quelque chose de bien. T'en servir pour aider les gens du peuple. »

Il poussa un long soupir et répondit :

« Mais, comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il aimerait tant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Ecoute, continua sa mère, voilà ce que je te propose : tu laisses tomber toute cette histoire pendant quelques mois, et tu vis, tu fais des petits boulots en la ville, et je te rappelle que Horse attend toujours ses excuses pour l'autre soir. »

Dess se releva et regarda sa mère.

« Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Aller enlèves ses bandages et par te dégourdir les jambes. »

Dess descendit les escaliers et sortit, droit vers la forge. Il traversa toute la ville à pieds, au milieu des passants, la plus part habitants de Coïl, ou bien de simples visiteurs itinérants.

Une fois arriver, il entra et vint se positionné devant le comptoir. Hors n'étant pas là, Dess ouvrit la bouche mais une voix rauque et grave le coupa : « A la forge, Monsieur Varna, dit Horse, votre épée courte est réparée. La lame est comme neuve. » Dess se rendit dans une pièce se trouvant derrière le mur du fond, Hors attisait la forge de ses mains gigantesques, une épée courte rangée dans son fourreau à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, un éclair de déception et de gêne emplis ses yeux.

« Bonjour, dit simplement Dess.

-Salut. »

Hors le mettait si mal à l'aise, qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens ; cette nuit-là, il l'avait défiguré : la planche avait laissé un gros hématome, surmonté d'un bleu au milieu de son front, sa mâchoire était comme déboitée, c'était un miracle s'il arrivait encore à parler. Des dents lui manquaient, le faisant zozoter, ce qui énerva Dess. Il continua :

« Hors, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir et je…

-Tssss, ah c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est pourquoi t'es en retard à ton premier jour ? » dit-il en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Dess n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hors avait déjà passé l'éponge. Mieux encore, il l'acceptait comme assistant. Dess s'avança et lui sourit, et bien soit, si Hors avait oublié, Dess aussi. « Je commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Et ainsi se passèrent les heures suivantes, puis les jours, et les semaines, s'accumulant pour devenir des mois, passé à l'art de la forge le jour, et à servir dans une taverne la nuit, par foi même jusqu'à l'aube. Lors de ses journées avec Hors, il n'apprenait pas qu'à forger des lames et des masses, il avait appris avec le temps à tout savoir d'un homme rien qu'avec la façon dont il se comportait au magasin : le nombre d'enfants, s'il avait une femme, s'il voulait vraiment acheter ou pas, s'il avait de l'argent et combien… Et lorsqu'il travaillait le soir à la taverne, il écoutait les récits des aventuriers et apprenait ainsi bon nombre de choses, telles que la révolte des nordiques, qui avaient déclarés leur indépendance, celle des esclaves S'Athots, dans le désert d'Ardaos, qui se trouvait non loin de Coïl, ainsi que des histoires fabuleuses sur le Grands-Nord, derrière les montagnes, là où vivaient nombre de créatures étranges et fantastiques, tout droit sortis des plus vieux mythes ; et surtout, il se faisait de l'argent. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'en faire mais un peu de monnaie dans la poche ne faisait pas beaucoup de mal.

Avec le temps, Dess se fit une carrure plus importante, ses mains, devenues presque naturellement rouges à force de trainer trop près de la forge et des nombreuses brûlures qu'il s'était fait avec le temps, avaient s'étaient endurcies ; ses bras avaient quasiment doublé et tout son corps avait subi plus ou moins de grands changements. Il avait pris l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux mi-longs, qui aurait pu devenir dangereux à la forge. Ses dix-sept ans arrivèrent sans grand intérêt pour le jeune homme qui passait ses journées à la forge d'Hors ; pour son anniversaire, sa mère tint tout de même à ce qu'il organise une petite fête avec quelques amis, mais lorsque le moment fut venu de les inviter, Dess se rendit à l'évidence : il n'avait pas d'amis, il n'avait que Hors et sa mère ; et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus, alors il s'en contentait.

Ce soir-là, il rentra tard de la forge, et du fermé la boutique, après qu'Hors soit partit en ville, chercher quelques babioles pour le magasin, avait-il dit, mais Dess savait qu'il était simplement partit lui chercher son cadeau. Dess éteignit la forge, récupéra quelques affaires, et ferma à double tour la porte du magasin ; après quoi, il retourna directement chez lui. A son arrivée, un grand « surprise ! » failli lui couper le souffle, bien qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de surprise à la maison. Hors et sa mère applaudissaient, au milieu du salon, seulement entourés de deux paquets, et de papiers colorés qui volaient dans toute la pièce. « C'est trop, il ne fallait pas ! » faillit-il dire ; mais il se ravisé, et laissa la parole à Hors.

« Mon garçon, aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus le petit enfant, auquel je répétais sans cesse de ne pas mettre ses doigts dans la forge. Aujourd'hui, tu es un homme, et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je t'offre un cadeau…d'homme. »

Il prit alors la grosse boîte qu'il était posée devant lui, et la mena jusqu'à Dess, qui la saisit, et s'empressa de déballer. Une épée. Mais pas une simple épée. « Lis la gravure sur la lame. » lui-dit Hors. Il posa la boîte, enleva le fourreau et lu à haute voix la minuscule gravure sur la lame : « A mon fils ». Cette simple phrase suffit à lui mettre la larme ailleurs. « Mon fils », Hors ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, mais il n'en avait pas besoin : Dess se savait comme un fils pour le vieux forgeron. Mais aujourd'hui, ce « comme », avait disparu, et Dess se réjouit. A part la gravure de la lame, l'épée était plutôt basique : la poignée était entourée d'une lanière de cuir, le pommeau était d'une forme sphérique, une simple masse, pouvant servir à asséner un coup fatal, ou à assommer un ennemi pour le finir. Il voulut prendre Hors dans ses bras, mais il avait reculé, et s'était replacé à la droite de sa mère.

« Je… je ne sais quoi te dire Hors, je suis…

-Ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais te dire ce soir Dess. (Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur. Hors se retourna vers la mère, qui hocha simplement la tête.) Eh bien mon garçon, je ne sais comment te l'annoncer… (Il souffla, avant de se jeter à l'eau.) Ta mère et moi, nous allons mariés. »

Dess n'en cru pas ses oreilles : son père de substitution épousé sa mère. Bien qu'il considérait Hors comme son père, jamais n'aurait pu l'imaginer assis à sa table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner la matin, ou bien dans le salon, à discuter avec sa mère, puis aller se coucher dans son lit, et dormir toute la nuit avec elle. Jamais cette idée n'avait même traversé son esprit… Mais, peut-être n'était-elle pas si terrible… Il considérait déjà Hors comme son père. « J'en suis ravi Hors. »

Après cela, sa mère lui offrit à son tour son cadeau : une chaine d'argent, à laquelle pendait un médaillon en tête de loup, la gueule ouverte, en signe d'attaque. Dess avait déjà vu ce médaillon ; lorsqu'il était plus petit, un soir où sa mère pleurait sur le fauteuil du salon, il avait voulu la consoler, mais elle l'avait rejeté, et avait continué à pleurer toute la nuit, sur ce médaillon. Plus tard, elle lui raconta la dernière fois où elle avait vu son père : il lui avait donné son médaillon, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu. C'était un immense cadeau de la part de sa mère.

Après la soirée, Dess partit se coucher, comme dans la plus normale des soirées.

Le lendemain, à la forge, Hors lui donna la commande d'un client important : sa hache était rouillée, et il passa la matinée à la soigner. La cloche de la porte se fit entendre et Hors partit à la rencontre de son nouveau client. Dess le regarda partir et continua son travail comme si de rien était.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dess lâcha son marteau, enleva son tablier et sortit de la forge. Deux hommes immenses, l'un peu derrière l'autre, et encapuchonnés, se tenaient devant Hors, leurs vielles capes usées trainant sur le sol de pierre. Leurs épées accrochées dans le dos de leurs énormes armures. Hors dut l'entendre car il se retourna. « Rentre dans la forge, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Dess.

-Entre pas là-dedans petit, lui dit le premier homme d'une voix grave.

Dess les reconnut. Un soir à l'auberge, était passé un barde qui raconta pendant toute la nuit l'histoire de la SombreGarde ; des hommes qui gardaient, à ce que l'on dit, le Corridor des montagnes d'Arkos ; une énorme chaines de montagne qui séparait Valheindir des Terres Inconnus ; un territoire jamais explorer par l'homme moderne. A ce que l'on dit, toutes créatures non humaines ou animales considérées anormales ainsi que tous les exilés du royaume y étaient exilés. En bref, les Sombregardes étaient des chasseurs, les gardiens de la montagne, ils traquaient toutes vies c'étant échappée de quelque façon des terres Inconnues. Et qui vivaient dans les montagnes. Autrefois, ils circulaient dans tout Valheindir, à la rechercher des ces créatures et exilés. Mais depuis le couronnement du Roi-Dieu, ils avaient eus l'obligation de se retirer à leur château-base, et n'avaient plus le droit de passage dans le royaume. Mais comment avaient-ils pu atterrir au cœur de celui-ci alors qu'ils en avaient l'interdiction ?

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? répéta Dess.

-Sortez me mon magasin ! dit Hors.

-Nous voulons juste faire réviser nos épées.

-Si le roi apprend que vous êtes venus ici il nous fera tous décapiter.

-Le roi n'en saura rien. »

Hors mit la main derrière le comptoir chercha quelque chose et sortit un marteau à deux mains, avec un grand manche de bois et la masse en acier trempé.

« Si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement je vous démolis le portrait.

-Rangez ça forgeron.

-Je suis dans mon droit je vous préviens ! »

Le SombreGarde s'avança et se dressa de toute sa taille. Il faisait presque deux tête de plus que Hors et Dess entrevu son visage balafré et sa barbe de trois jours presque blanche. « Rangez ça, dit-il simplement. » Hors dut levait la tête pour le voir de face à face. Il leva le marteau sur le côté et l'abaissa. Le SombreGarde leva la main et stoppa le marteau net en 'attrapant par la hampe. Il retira l'arme des mains de Hors et le jeta à terre. Hors était effaré. Le marteau retomba en un fracas monstrueux. Durant se lapse de temps ou plus aucun son ne sortait de quoique ce soit à part de la rue, Dess put observer le second homme ; il ne devait pas avoir plus de d'une trentaine d'années, faisant ainsi contraste avec son collègue d'au moins cinquante ans. Après un long moment : « Les épées s'il vous plaît », dit Hors, soumit. Les deux SombreGardes se regardèrent, décrochèrent les lanières qui tenaient leurs immenses épées dans leurs dos et les donnèrent à Hors. Ce dernier les prit et dit : « Où pourrais-je vous trouver quand ce sera fini ?

-A la taverne. Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer votre… (Il fit une pose et regarda Dess fixement ; ce dernier eut l'impression que quelque chose pénétrer dans son esprit.) Assistant », fini le SombreGarde.

Sur ce, il se retourna et partit toujours suivit par son collègue. Dehors, leurs deux chevaux - un noir et un brun - furent détachés par leurs maîtres puis montés et disparurent dans la rue. Hors se retourna et dit à Dess : « Aller, va m'aiguiser ça. »

Hors lui dona les épées et Dess dut plier les genoux pour garder son équilibre ; il repartit d'où il était venu et posa les épées dans un coin. Puis il retourna dans le magasin ; Hors s'était adossé au comptoir la tête dans les mains.

« Pourquoi tu leur as parlé comme ça ?

-Sais-tu qui ils sont ?

-Oui et ça ne justifie pas comment tu as parlé à ces hommes.

-Tu crois ? Si le roi apprenait ce qui vient de ce passé, il nous ferait décapité rien que pour leur avoir parlé !

-Qui aurait pu le lui dire ? Hein ?

-Là n'est pas la question Dess, et tu le sais ! Les SombreGardes sont des hors-la-loi ! Des rebelles à la couronne !

-Et bien il serait peut-être tant que quelqu'un se rebelle ! Les Cœur-de-Dragon usurpent la couronne depuis… (Paf ! Dess ne vit pas la claque venir.)

-Ne redit… jamais… ça », dit Hors le plus calmement possible.

Dess releva la tête en portant sa main à sa joue. Il se rua vers la porte et sortit en courant et en pleurant. Jamais Hors ne l'avait frappé. Dess le voyait comme un père depuis tout petit ; il avait toujours était présent : anniversaires, fêtes de Kèrne- une fête en l'honneur de Kèrnahèle en hiver-, et tout au cours de sa vie. Dess bouscula les passants qui avaient eus la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de sa route, ce qui fut accueilli par force grognement et mécontentement. Dess changea légèrement de trajectoire et grimpa sur la façade du bâtiment visé ; une fois en haut, il continua de courir et sauta sur un autre toit. Il passa ainsi toute l'après-midi sur les toits. Il revint ensuite à la maison, pénétra dans la taverne du « Chien Rugissant », et commença la nuit.


End file.
